deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Gadget vs. XJ-9
Inspector Gadget vs. XJ-9 is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Inspector Gadget from the series of the same name, and Jenny Wakeman AKA XJ-9, from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Description Inspector Gadget vs. My Life as a Teenage Robot. Today, two robots with the powers to shapeshift, and morph their bodies into virtually anything, are going to battle each other to see who is the more worthy protector. But who is the stronger one? The Detective of Metro City/Riverton, or The Teenage Robot? Interlude Boomstick: Wiz, are we seriously doing another Death Battle involving robots, even though we just did one? Wiz: Well yeah! But these two robots are different as they can shapeshift their bodies into virtually anything they can think of. Boomstick: Oh! You mean like Inspector Gadget, the Detective of Metro City, or Riverton, depending which series. Wiz: And Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman, AKA XJ9, the teenage robot, with questionable attire. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who will win a Death Battle. Inspector Gadget Wiz: Inspector Gadget is the detective of Metro City. Boomstick: And unlike most detectives where they just have a handgun, and the door of their car to defend themselves, Gadget is packing serious heat. Wiz: Now I should warn you folks, but Gadget's backstory is a doozy of countless continuity errors. Officer John Brown... yes, that's his real name.... was a common security guard who wanted to make it to the big leagues to serve and protect. The Problem was is that he was a bit slow-witted.... Boomstick: And had the most generic name in history. Seriously? John Brown? Why don't you call him Generic McBlandname? Wiz: ....During one of his days as a night guard, a criminal mastermind named Dr. Claw, or was it Stanford Scolex? Or was it George Claw? Eh.. Anyway, Claw broke into the building Officer Brown was guarding, stole a robotic foot, don't ask, the plot is stupid enough, and killed the head scientist Artemus Bradford. Boomstick: Dr. Claw attempted to make his escape, but Officer McBlandname, gave chase, but in the progress, he trapped Claw's limo underneath a billboard, and caused his own car to be flipped upside down. McBlandname survived the accident, thanks to his seatbelt. Remember kids, seatbelts save live. And people say I don't give good advice. Wiz: But not wanting to go to prison, Claw tossed a stick of dynamite, resulting in Officer Brown's car to explode, with him inside.... but the explosion also caused Claw's left hand to be crushed by a bowling ball, which eventually resulted in him receiving a mechanical claw. Brown survived but was severally injured, and his entire body was placed inside a body cast. However, the daughter of the late Artemus Bradford, named Brenda, believed that Brown was the perfect candidate for something called the Gadget Program. They would rebuild him.... better than he was... better... Stronger.... Faster.... Boomstick: And Stupider! Wiz: After being surgically enhanced, Officer Brown was reborn as Inspector Gadget. Boomstick: Okay, so that was his backstory... But what's the continuity errors you mentioned? Wiz: Well in the cartoon series, Gadget's real name is never implied. However it's speculated that his last name is indeed Gadget. And while it was hinted that given these abilities through surgery, there's a picture of him, as a baby with his gadget powers. Boomstick: Well, maybe they implanted the all the gadgets inside Gadget when he was a baby. Wiz: But what scientist in their right mind thought it'd be a great idea to put hundreds, if not millions of dangerous, and useless equipment inside a baby? Not only is this dangerous, but it could even kill a baby! AND ON TOP OF THAT, there's another error, as Gadget has an ancestor with powers similar towards his own abilities. Boomstick: You know... let's move on, before you begin to glitch out and blow a gasket. Wiz: (*sigh....) Fine.... Boomstick: Being a cyborg, Inspector Gadget can do, virtually anything he can think of. From pulling out a helicopter blades out of his hat, stretching his arms, legs, and neck at an impressive length, grappling hook, using his tie as a lasso, and hands that come out of his hat, skis, roller skates, handcuffs, binoculars, turning his trench coat as a airbag, an umbrella to descend his fall, parachute, hammer, magnet, and even having a flashlight in one of his middle fingers... Yeah that's right! Inspector Gadget flick us off whenever he uses his flashlight. I mean wow... he has a lot of shit. And I don't think I've even scratched the surface of what he can do. Wiz: But while he has a lot of shit inside him, Inspector Gadget has to say the term; "Go, Go Gadget, insert the name here" in order to use any of his abilities. Though, sometimes, there are some gadgets that he can perform, without the fore mentioned phrase. But again, as I've mentioned before, they never explain how, and why he can perform certain abilities after saying "Go, Go, Gadget", and other times he doesn't due to continuity errors. Boomstick: But it's not just Gadget that has many gadget equipment. Both his house and his Car, the Gadgetmobile, contain gadget equipment that he can activate with the term "Go, Go Gadget!" Wiz: But because he has all those equipment, he is prone to have a few glitches in his system, especially since he's apparently the prototype. But that not including his biggest flaw. Gadget's biggest flaw with Gadget, besides the continuity errors, and prone to glitching, is.... Boomstick: Gadget is a complete IDIOT!!! Wiz: Yeeeaaaahhhh.... Inspector Gadget is a complete moron, and may or may not be near-sighted. Boomstick: He's so much of a moron, that his 10-year-old niece Penny, and pet dog Brain are leagues more intelligent that him. Hell, I'M MORE INTELLIGENT THAN HIM!!! Wiz: He's not lying about that folks. Boomstick: He's so much of a dumbass that he even mistakes Brain as a M.A.D. Agent, and can't even tell that a M.A.D. Agent is standing right in front of his fucking face! Inspector Gadget spots Brain fleeing. Inspector Gadget: Stop in the name of the LAW! Boomstick: And, not to mention, even when he sees security guards tied and gaged, he never thinks to rescue them, or even thinks they're in trouble. Wiz: Not to mention, at least 95%, or, hell, even more of his achievements involving stopping Dr. Claw from various evil schemes are all thwarted by not Gadget himself, but by his niece and dog. And yet HE get's all the credit for capture various M.A.D. Agents. Half the time, due to his stupidity, and absent minded nature, Gadget will focus on one thing while his family do every to keep him safe, and, at the same time capture one of Claw's minion. Boomstick: And let's not forget that he's constantly captured by M.A.D. Agents, and he never suspects a goddamn thing! Question Wizard, why doesn't the police department fire this moron's ass, and hire Penny and Brain, as they are the more competent? In fact, why doesn't Penny admit that she's the one responsible for the capture of half Metro City's worst criminal? Wiz: Well, I can't answer you second question, but Chief Quimby did fire Gadget on multiple occasions, but ends up rehiring Gadget, most likely that he needs Gadget to protect the city of Metro City. Boomstick: Even though that constantly blows up in his face. Inspector Gadget: You can count on me Chief. I'm always on duty. Gadget tosses the message that's prone to self-destruct, near Chief Quimby, and it explodes. XJ9 AKA Jenny Wakeman Wiz: Dr. Nora Wakeman is one of the top inventors of Tremorton. Boomstick: She may be a genius, but she is in serious need of facial reconstruction. I mean LOOK AT HER! When she turns her head, her nose is where her cheek is. Wiz: Several years prior to this, Wakeman was part of the police division known as the Skyway Patrol. She was tasked to create a robot that was designed to wipe out all enemy's weapon, named Armagedroid. Boomstick: But shortly after the giant killer robot went out of control and started to take anything that he deemed a weapon. He proved to be so dangerous, that Skyway Patrol had no choice but to destroy Armagedroid. Wiz: But despite this, Dr. Wakeman still believe that the world needed a protector. Thus the idea of the XJ Robots was born. And after eight failed attempts, Dr. Wakeman finally created a robot design to protect the earth, and even giving herself a daughter, XJ-9. Boomstick: Or as she prefers, Jenny Wakeman. Wiz: Jenny Wakeman is... Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What's with her outfit? Did Dr. Wakeman wanted to create a protector or a teenage prostitute? I've been to high school and.... Wiz: Wait! You went to high school? Boomstick: Yeah, I snuck in various High Schools, hoping I can get some form of education... but instead I get caught, kicked out and banned from ever entering. Wiz: Oh, okay. Boomstick: But as I was saying, I seen teenage girls, and seen the dress codes, and I have never seen any of them wearing a tank top and miniskirt, with the exception of the miniskirts when they are into cheerleading. Wiz: Can we move on? Boomstick: Fine.... Wiz: According to Dr. Wakeman, XJ-9 stands at 6'5" feet weighing in at 600 pounds. She also has the strength of, and I quote, "Of a million and seventy men." Boomstick: That's a pretty specific amount of people. Wiz: She also possesses superhuman speed, reflexes and stamina. And because her body is made out of a titanium alloy, Jenny is near-invulnerable. Boomstick: She also has superhuman hearing and many, MANY different type of visions. Some include Digital Vision, Ultraviolet Vision, Infrared Vision, X-Ray Vision, and stupid other visions include; Rainbow Vision which makes everything she looks at multicolor, with a 60's style. A "Heat" Vision. And no it's not her shooting a beam of heat from her eyes, it makes her see everything look "hot". Don't ask, it'll make your eye burn. And finally... uh.... Sausage Vision? The Fuck!? Wiz: She also has rocket boosters located in her legs, and her "Hair", or rather, those metal pieces that appear to be pigtails, which allows her to fly faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: She also can fire beams from her arms, legs, chest, hair, and yeah, even her eyes. She can also stretch her limbs at an unknown length... Wiz: But one of her interesting abilities, is her ability to shapeshift her body into virtually anything she can think of. Boomstick: So basically, she's a mechanical version of Mystique right? Wiz: Well, yes and no. While she CAN shapeshift, Jenny has to maintain her color scheme, blue and white. But with that said, Jenny's shapeshifting far surpasses Mystique as he can morph parts of her body, or every inch of her body into anything of her choice. Some of her shapeshifting abilities allow her to turn her pigtails into a drill, materialize an axe from her arm, she can even grow multiple arms at will. She can even morph her clothes if it's in her programming. Boomstick: Wait! "She can even morph her clothes if it's in her programming?" Well then why the hell doesn't she wear different clothing? Wiz: Well, it's likely that that programming was removed, some time after she was over her fashion stage. And speaking of which, that is one of Jenny's flaw. Because she has advance artificial intelligence of a teenage girl, she is prone to going through several different phases, like having a crush on a douche of a teenage boy, trying to fit in by acting someone she's not, and a few other teenage phases.... despite her technically being 4 years old. Boomstick: Say that again? Wiz: Despite Jenny having the physical appearance of a teenage robot, and the personality of one, she was created 4 years prior to the events of the show. Other flaws of her is that because she's made out of a metal substance, Jenny is both prone to rust in the rain, and magnetic properties. Boomstick: And while she has protected the world from dangerous threats she has both been overpowered by threats like a vampire made out of electricity, an army of stone creatures that can regenerate, and, debatably, her older brother Armagedroid, as well as being taken over from the inside. Such as when an army of rats took over from the inside. Wiz: And speaking of her inside, while her body is made of a titanium alloy, the gears inside her body are made out of a less durable metal alloy which are more prone to receive damage. And if her the main component that that keeps her together falls off, namely her belly bolt, Jenny can come falling apart, which leave herself partially defenseless. And originally, Jenny hated fighting evil, mainly because, she had no friends to interact with. Boomstick: But despite these flaw, XJ-9 will alive fight on to protect both her town, and the entire world.... Unless if she's in a selfish, or lazy mood. Jenny: Jenny. My name is Jenny. Death Battle (The scene begins in Gadget's house, as robotic arms are shaving Inspector Gadget. Suddenly, the phone in Gadget's hand begins to ring) Inspector Gadget: Is that you Chief? Where? Right away Chief. Moments later Gadget arrives where the Chief told him to meet. Gadget: Go, Go, Gadget neck! Gadget's neck extends to where he encounters Chief Quimby inside a gargoyle statue. Gadget: Chief, how did you get up here? Chief: Slowly. Here's your message. Two arms come out of Gadget's hat and grabs the message. Gadget reading the message: A mad inventor has invented a dangerous weapon. Stop. The Inventor's location is in a town known as Tremorton. Arrest Dr. Nora Wakeman, and, if necessary, destroy her invention, known as XJ-9. Stop. This Message will self-destruction. Gadget: I'm always on duty Chief. Gadget tosses the crumbled message inside the statue where Chief Quimby is in, as Gadget's neck is being retracted back into it's original length. Chief: OH, NO! Gadget: Have a nice day Chief. As Gadget leaves, the message explodes, with Chief Quimby covered in soot. Several hours later, Gadget is at the town of Tremorton, where he finds himself, unknowingly, at Dr. Wakeman's house. Gadget knocks on Dr. Wakeman's door. Dr. Wakeman: Yes? Can I help you? Gadget: Good afternoon Madame. I am Inspector Gadget of Metro City. I was sent here to find a mad inventor name Dr. Nora Wakeman. Do you know her? And if so, have you seen her? Dr. Wakeman: MAD INVENTOR!? I'll have you know Mister, that I was the leading inventor of the Skyway Patrol! Gadget: Oh, so you're Dr. Wakeman. Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm placing you under arrest. Dr. Wakeman: On what charges? Gadget: For illegally creating a world-threatening robot. Go, Go Gadget Cuffs! Hand Cuffs pop out of Gadget's arm and cuffs Dr. Wakeman's arms. Dr. Wakeman: But you can't do this to me! XJ9 is a sweet girl who's done nothing but protect this world. Gadget: Tell it to the judge. As Gadget is placing Dr. Wakeman in his car, Jenny returns home from school, and spots her mom being put into Gadget's car. Jenny: Mom! Hey Mister! What are you doing with my mom? Gadget: Okay, first, young lady, you need to reveal less skin. Second your mother is being charged for illegally inventing a world-threatening robot, and it is my duty to uphold the peace. Dr. Wakeman: Run XJ-9! He was sent to destroy you! Jenny: MOM! My name is Jenny! Gadget: XJ-9, huh? So you're the robot I was sent to capture, and if possible, destroy. Jenny: Well, duh... How many girls do you know that have metallic bodies? Gadget: You have a point. But, I'm sorry young lady, but I'm going to have to take you in as well. Jenny: I like to see you try. Gadget: Resisting arrest will only further increases your time at juvie young lady. Or was it the chop shop? Fight Gadget starts by stretching his arms. Gadget: Go, Go, Gadget ARMS! Jenny retaliates by jumping back, and stretching her arms at Gadget. She successfully grabs Gadget's head, and slamming it to the ground. Gadget Mumbling: Go, Go Gadget Grappling Hook! A Grappling hook pops out of Gadget's hat and fires at Jenny's legs. The grappling hook manages to wrap itself around Jenny's legs. Jenny then took flight, while Gadget is grappled on her legs, causing him to be suspended in the air. Gadget: Wowzers! As Gadget is being tossed around like a ragdoll, as well as being smashed into several buildings, Gadget, eventually thinks of using scissors to cut the line connected to grappling hook. Gadget: Go, Go Gadget Scissors! Scissors pop out of his hands, and Gadget cuts the line. As he's falling.... Gadget: Go, Go, Gadget Copter! ...Helicopter blades pop out of Gadget's hand, saving him from falling. As he's regaining his footing, Jenny appears out of nowhere and slices the copter, causing Gadget to be sent plummeting to the ground. Gadget: Go, Go Gadget, Airbag! Gadget's trench coat inflates, cushioning his fall. As his trench coat deflates and he gets back on his feet, Jenny lands a few feet away from Gadget. Gadget: Young lady, you are in a big heap of trouble. Jenny: I won't let anyone send my mother, or me to prison. Jenny materializes a hammer out of her arm.. Gadget: Then you leave me no choice. Go, Go, Gadget Hammer! An arm with a hammer and processes to charge at Jenny, and Jenny is charging towards Gadget. Both of them strike with their hammers, but Jenny's hammer managed to easily overpower Gadget's hammer, causing the arm to be destroyed and sent flying. As Jenny is about to strike again... Gadget: Go, Go, Gadget Anvil. ...Gadget pulls out an anvil out of his trench coat to block Jenny's hammer. Jenny then retracts her hammer, as morphs her arms into giant spiked knuckles, and continued her attack on Gadget. As Jenny is continuing her attack on Gadget's anvil.... Gadget: Go, Go Gadget Pistol! One of Gadget's finger pops off, revealing a gun in it. He then processed to fire at Jenny, and accidently hitting her eyes. While the pistol didn't shot out her eyes, Jenny was temporarily blinded by the pea-shooter. Gadget takes this opportunity to get out of Jenny's way, and... Gadget: Go, Go Gadget, Bolt Cutters! ...Gadget's hand turn into bolt cutters. He then charges at a temporarily blinded XJ-9. Just as he was about to use his bolt cutters to cut Jenny down to size, Jenny managed regain her vision, look behind her, and successfully grabbed Gadget's arms. Jenny: Got you! Jenny then processed to toss Gadget, and then morphed her body into a large missile launcher, with nearly every inch of her body containing a missile launcher. She then processed to launch a large barrage at gadget, hitting him and enveloping Gadget in a cloud of smoke. Jenny: Is he dead? Jenny then switched her vision to inferred. She then spots Gadget still standing, though weaken, and dazed from the explosion. Jenny: How did he survive that? Jenny then processed to jump into the cloud of smoke, morphed one of her hands into a cuff claw, grabbed Gadget, tackling him to the ground. Jenny: Got you! She then morph her second hand into a spiked fist and processed to punch Gadget in the skull, heavily damaging him and, deforming his face. She then morphed into a rocket ship, with a deformed Gadget strapped onto her. She traveled towards the sun, and processed to toss Gadget into the sun, burning him alive, effectively destroying him. Jenny: That takes care of that! Now to free my mom... KO * Dr. Claw's arm is seen cheering that his arch rival is destroyed. * Jenny frees Dr. Wakeman from Gadget's car are hugs her. Conclusion Boomstick: No, Gadget, No! Wiz: It's sad that a great, and yet stupid detective died, but sadly, this Death Battle was practically one-sided, as it was revealed that XJ-9 proved to be the superior robot in nearly every aspect. While she may only be chronically four years old, making her leagues younger than Gadget, Jenny has the superior weapons and gear to counter virtually anything Gadget could throw at her. Boomstick: Most of the, and I use the term loosely, "Weapons", Gadget as at his disposable are mostly uses for investigating, and other things like camping, and are rarely used for combat. Even if he does have weapons at his disposable, Gadget rarely, if not, never uses them. Wiz: And let's not forget that Gadget, for the most part, protects one city, and is designed for small purposes. And while Jenny protect the town she lives in as well, she's designed to protect the entire world from threats like alien invasions and massive meteors, and is even capable of traveling to different planets. Not to mention, Jenny is much faster, stronger and more durable than Gadget could ever be. Boomstick: And there's also the fact that everything Gadget has, Jenny has an upgraded version. Gadget had a helicopter hat for flight, but Jenny has rocket boosters. Gadget has a wooden hammer, but Jenny has a hammer made out of titanium. Gadget has roller skates, but Jenny has rocket powered roller skates.... Need we say more? Wiz: Not to mention, while Gadget can pop out multiple arms, his extra arms are connected to either thin metal polls, or springs, while Jenny's extra arms are connected to much thicker arms, and are made out of the same material she's made out of. Boomstick: And while Jenny IS prone to having the attitude of a teenage girl, that doesn't mean that she's an idiot. If anything, Jenny is very intelligent for a four year old. Gadget on the other hand, is a slow-witted, and, at times, a brainless individuals. Wiz: Lastly, in order for Gadget to use his abilities, he, for the most part, HAS to say the term "Go, Go Gadget," in order to use ANY of his abilities. Jenny on the other hand, can use her abilities on a (* Wiz snaps his fingers), whim. And during a fight, or at the very least, defending yourself, it's better to use your abilities in an instant, instead of using a certain term to use said abilities. Boomstick: Still, Gadget should've said "Go, Go Gadget Sunblock, SPF 1,000,000,000,000," so he could survive his trip to the sun. Wiz: The Winner is XJ-9. Next Time Two experts with the Bow & Arrow, are going to battle each other to the Death. They have endure tough outcomes, and saved several live, with just their Bows and Arrows. This fight................ is NOT Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow. Who will be rooting for? Inspector Gadget Jenny Wakeman Who do you want to win? Inspector Gadget Jenny Wakeman Who's your favorite Robot? Inspector Gadget Jenny Wakeman Did you Agree with the Outcome of Inspector Gadget vs. XJ9 Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles